The new teacher
by keepsake.love
Summary: During a regular movie night a knock disturbed Lor and Rory. It had been no other then the new Stars Hollow tteacher. Rory is 26. Possible TRORY
1. A knock on the door

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters at this time.**_

_**A/N: Ok this is my very first fanfic! so please go easy on me :)  
**_

"Rory those oompa loompas are as freaky as they come…come on admit it." Lorelai pleaded to her daughter on their usual movie night. Stuffing some marshmallows down her mouth, trying to avoid her annoying mother, she didn't answer. "RORY, COME ON...I KNOW YOU BELIEVE ME"

"Fine mom, yes, the oompa loompas are as freaky as Frankenstein, happy now?" answered Rory

"Very sweets, Thank you." Answered a very happy and satisfied Lorelai

When all thought of interruptions were done, a sudden knock disturbed the almost ending of the movie.

"Oh Lord why do you do this?" yelled Lorelai

"Mom you get it-I had to answer it last time" said an occupied Rory

"Fine, but your not my favourite daughter anymore"

"I'm your only daughter."

Lorelai shifted slightly off the couch while-trying not to bump into anything- headed to the door. When finally feeling a handle, Lor opened it with a shriek

"RORY ITS CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY" screamed Lor "Wow I'm Lorelai Gilmore…."

"Mom what are you talking about" Rory ran up to the door to see a blond, cute boy who had resembled Chad though she knew it hadn't been.

"Tristan…"

"Mary. Wow isn't it great to see you…and is this you sister?"

"You mean you're bible boy? Wow Rory definitely did not tell me you were this Hot!"

"Wow, thank you! You know, if you want to you, I can take you out some time." Offered Tristan

"Oh no thank you, I'm actually Rory's mom." Answered a flattered Lorelai

"I see-this is quite awkward."

"Yeah-well-what are you doing in Stars Hollow Tristan?" asked Rory. Tristan looked up to her and answered "I'm here because you're looking at the new 10th grade teacher!"

"WHAT? You're teaching now? What ever happened to the DuGrey business? You didn't follow it?"

"Well after military school I thought, why not? I got accepted into Harvard and decided that's what I'll do for the rest of my life. Its actually quite fun and the paychecks are incredible. I'm likening it so yeah. I got asked to work at Stars Hollow High for a temporary job and I wasn't going to do it until I remembered that a certain bookworm lived in this town, the last time I checked."

"Wow you haven't changed eh Tris?"

"I guess not hmm?"

"Right…well…sorry to break this reunion up but a certain chocolate factory is waiting to be finished and a few crazy sisters are ready to sing and act…"

"Oh ok mom. Sorry Bible boy we have 2 movies to finish."

"Oh its ok I got to be going anyways. I'm staying at some inn for now until I find a house to live at. It's the same name as a fly? Dragon? Yeah, Dragonfly in. I better get going."

"You're staying at the Dragon? Well that's the inn I own. We should have lunch tomorrow!" Said Lor

"Um…sure. My treat!" offered Tristan

"OK! I'll definitely like that…you know you're not as bad as Rory said…you sure are cute!"

"MOM. INSIDE NOW!" "Fine, you can never have any fun anymore. It was nice to meet you Bible boy and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Nice to meet you to Lorelai"

"Same here"

"so…what are you really doing here?" asked Rory. "What don't believe me?" Tristan was offended that Rory did not believe him "Nope." "Well it's true-believe me or not."

"Well I got to go. I'll see you later Bible Boy"

"Bye Mary"

**A/N: Ok thanks! Hope you enjoyed this story! REVIEW REVIEW RIEVIEW!**


	2. A not to sure rory

**A/N: Ok…thanks for the reviews : ) though I was confused with the comment from Laine7727: what did you mean by note the sarcasm? It's no big deal I was just a wee bit confuzzled. But anyways…here's the wonderbar story...ps. thanks to all your guys' comments. Greatly appreciated : )**

**STORY: **

Tristan awoke the next morning unsure where he had been. He looked around with a pounding headache. He then figured where he had been after he studied the room. _Stars Hollow_ It was real. He was actually in the town of the girl he loved, though she didn't know.

_**Knock knock**_

"Yes?"

"It's Lorelai. I was just wondering how everything was going for you?"

"Oh" then he undid the locks and let in the older Gilmore "Hey. It's going great. I just woke up-actually."

" Oh I'm sorry if I woke you up"

"Nope don't worry about it. It wasn't you."

"Great. Well I'll leave you be. And I'll see you later for lunch?" asked Lor

"Of course I'll see you later then_!" Tristan said with a smile_

_"Ok bye." _She closed the door and headed downstairs to find Luke waiting on the bottom for her.

"Hi!" She said "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just-wondering-if you needed some work on the inn?" He finally let out

"Oh. Um. I'm going to have to ask Michel if there is, and I'll get back to you okie?"

"Yeah sure. Um…I better get back to the diner." He said

"Ok. Bye Luke sees you later!"

"Ok. Bye Lor." He smiled and left

_Rory walked down the streets of Stars Hollow reviewing the events that happened yesterday. She was watching **Willie Wonka **with her mother and then there was a knock on the door and it was-Tristan of all people. So she talked to him and he was going to be teaching in Stars Hollow. Why? Why was this happening. She hadn't been mad or anything about it but surprised. Though it was Tristan. It was unexpected and strange. She did have a boyfriend though. Brennon. Brennon Lewis. Yes the same one that touched frogs and was nicknamed Froggy. She started to date him and he was actually really cool and nice. He was great. He helped her out through many different things after Logan left her. He was cute and sweet and she was totally in love. Then why was she still happy to see Tristan? Rory, quit it. You are dating Brennon and in love. So quite it with Tristan already. Geez. Plus. He seemed to have a thing for her mom. Gross…though she didn't mind. After he left she kept on talking about his butt and his blond hair…his hair. It was so silky looking-and blond. Wow. His hairs…WAIT. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RORY? You're with Brennon. Gosh. Don't think about Tristan. The same Tristan that made your life horrible and a living hell. So quit it already. Let's just go to Lukes and get something to eat. _

When she got to Lukes she saw Brennon. She went up to him and gave him a kiss and then said hi. He looked at her and smiled.

"What's up chica?" He said. Just like he did when he was taking her and her moms order that one time.

"Nothing much. You?"

"I'm good. Say you seem distracted or something. What's up?"

"Oh nothing really. Just have stuff on my mind. Oh and a friend from high school is the new high school teacher."

"Really? That's cool. What's his name?"

I guess it won't matter to him. He's not like Dean who would go over protected and like Logan who actually might know who Tristan was and his rep.

"Oh his names Tristan DuGrey"

"Ohhh him! I heard about him. Miss. Patty was talking about him and stuff. Said he had a nice butt."

"Really? I see. Well we should eat!" she hurried them to a close empty table and got ready to order. She looked at Brennon feeling a wee bit guilty. She didn't know exactly why but she did. Like she said before he was sweet and cute-a little odd and weird but a great guy. She knew she was so lucky to have him. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. Hopefully whatever she was feeling would go away soon. She didn't want to do anything to hurt him…and herself

_**A/N: HAH! Bet you didn't see that coming-Brennon. Haha. I don't know why but I loved Brennon and he was cute. I thought it would have been sweet if she did date him. Haha anywhoo, please review. And I hope you enjoyed. Again-go easy on me. I love helpful criticism though. Ok BYE**_


	3. Dewey Finn or Richard Levin?

**A/N: Heyy I'm back. Sorry I took me so long to update. I've been busy with many different things but I've been meaning to update. So this chapter might be boring. Its just about the lunch. And if its short I apologize. Sooo please review and enjoy : )**

Tristan got ready for his lunch with the mother of the girl that he had it bad for. He had a shower then dressed. He changed into a white wife-beater and put a red button up shirt and then some slacks. He paired it with a Hawaiian necklace and red chucks; his usual dress up. He had hoped that he would make a good impression with this outfit.

He went downstairs to see a table that was unattended and sat down. A waiter came up and took his drink order. He ordered an ice tea for him and remembered that the Gilmore girls loved coffee and ordered a coffee for Lorelai.

Lorelai walked to the dining room and saw Tristan sitting at a table drinking some form of liquid. She walked up and saw some coffee there.

"Wow bible boy, you sure know your way to a Gilmore heart. I give you 5 brownie points." Tristan laughed and told her to sit. Lorelai sat down and gulped her coffee down in 2 big sips. Tristan sat there mouth open wide. She told him that she had been thirsty and then asked the waiter for a refill

"Thank you Chris."

"So Tristan, what made you choose to be a teacher of all things. Are you wanting to be Dewy Finn and teach the kids how to rock or are you just doing it for summers off and money?"

"Well I just thought that teaching would be fun. I'm not pulling a Dewy though. I just loved school, I was quite good. I just didn't really show it you know? But I thought it would be great to actually teach kids. And when I got a phone call telling me that Stars Hollow High needed a teacher I took the job, it's just a temporary job but still one. And I really, really, want to win back Rory." explained Tristan

"So you really want to be Richard Levin" Tristan just looked at her confused. "Never mind"

"So Lorelai will you help me out?"

"Sorry Richey but Rory all ready has a boyfriend, and everything is going really well for them." She looked at him sympathetically but then smirked at his sudden change of expression. He looked at her eyes widened and mouth dropped.

"Is she still with bagboy?"

"Ohh no they broke up a while ago. No she's with Brennon Lewis. He's a sweet kid. Strange but a good one for Rory, anyway they're doing so well right now. I don't want to do anything to screw that up. So maybe you should just go back to Hartford and try to forget about Rory. I'm sure there's some girl out there for you, you just have to look hard and you'll find her."

"Lorelai, I'm sorry but that's not easy. I've had this crush on her for the longest time. Since the first time I saw her man, I just fell in love with her. She was different then all these other girls that went to Chilton. She had been innocent and was my Mary. I couldn't stand it, so that's why I was the biggest jerk ever. Then the night at Madeline's party and the kiss-oh man that kiss. It did something to me. Then when she told me that the kiss meant nothing to her and she wished it never happened made me so-oooo-MAD! I couldn't believe it. To me it was the best thing that had ever happened. I knew I was a jerk but it was the only thing I could do to try and win her precious beautiful heart. I wanted her to be my bonnie, my Jen to my bennifer, just my Mary. I know that it may be crazy but I'm in love with her and I can't help it, corny as it may sound to you. I just want to try and win her back. I want to be John Naber and she's my gold medal."

Lorelai looked at him amazed at all the trivia that he had used in that sentence. "Well I wish you luck. Bye."

She left and headed to the diner for some coffee and lunch and to make sure that Rory and Brennon were still together. When she got to the diner she saw Rory and Brennon kissing. She smiled to herself and went up to counter and sat on one of the stools. Luke came up and gave her some coffee. "Oh Luke I have a list of things that need some work on at the inn."

"Oh ok what is it?'

"Well let me see…." While she was getting the list out of her furry red purse he stared at her in amazement. He couldn't believe that she was such a beautiful lady. He wanted her but he had to just wait for the right moment to ask her out on a date. It had to be so perfect because she was so perfect. He had it bad for Lorelai and he loved Rory too. He wanted to be Rory's dad even though he was already a father figure to her. When he snapped back to reality he realized that Lorelai was listing off the things she needs work on. _Room number 4 needs a bed fixed, Room 10 needs the plumbing done…_He was so glad that he could help out. It was the least thing he could do for her. "How about this just gives me the list and I'll be there later."

"YAY! I love you Luke. Don't for get to bring Burt!" Luke knew that she didn't love him love him but he smiled at her and went to give Rory some more coffee. He liked Brennon and was very glad that he was with her. He wasn't bad and was a good influence on her. Hopefully everything would go right and nothing will screw it up. For Rory and Brennon, and him and Lorelai.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. If it didn't make sense I'm soo sorry. But yeah. There might be an unexpected man come to Lorelai that may screw up Luke and her buuut, I love him and Lorelai together, so we'll see. Just Review and tell me what you think ) thanks**

**By the way thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I tried to make it sound more Gilmore Girly. Hope it turned out well. It's really hard to do Lorelei's character but I'm working on it! **

**Rockerchic101**


	4. Authors Note What should i do next?

Story…hey you guys. I'm so not sure what to do now. I want to continue but I'm stuck-writers block ya know. There are some ideas floating in my head on why they love brennon so much because something that happend to Rory. But what should Tristan do to win her? And what should i do with the Lorelai thing. I thought that maybe on of her old boyfriends comes back but i dont know yet. So maybe some ideas and help?

Also-what does Java Junkie mean? I'm confuzzled about that one.

Jenn


	5. Winter festival

**A/N: oh my goodness sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been busy with school and all that. anywhoo I'm going to try and write a good chapter. here goes nothing. btw thanks for the advice )**

**-Story-**

Everywhere she looked, she saw snow. It was beautiful. The feeling of the season, the air, and the whole atmosphere was what she loved. But when she remembered what happened to her the year before she felt scared, alone. All the feelings she had before disappeared. Tears welled up in her eyes. A gush of cold air kissed her face. She ran to Lukes and sat on the nearest chair. Luke came up to her and gave her a mug full of warm delight. She put her hands on the cup and felt the warmth go up her fingers and her arms. She placed her mouth on the rim and sipped the coffee. She felt the heat go back to her cheeks and down to her tummy. Warm again. She adored the feeling.

_Flashback:_

"_Rory. I love you. Come on. Whatever I did to you, forget about it. I need you. I want you. I know you need me too. Please. Come to New York." She couldn't look at him. She couldn't believe her ears. What nerve does he have? She turned around and started walking away. She felt a hand touch her arm. She looked up. He had tears in his eyes. "I can't. I need to stay here. Besides it's Christmas." "Rory, if you love me come." She loved him so much but she couldn't go on. "I love you but…I-I-I cant. Jess. Please. Go to Sam. She loves you too. Anyways, She's –she's -carrying your son. Don't you understand? YOUR SON. YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DAD. GET THAT THROUGH YOU HEAD." She picked up the closest thing to her-a book. The book he gave her for Christmas. She gave it back to him. "Merry Christmas Jess." _

_End of Flashback **(A/N: Ok I'm in love with Jess. I want him with Rory. But this is a Trory. So back to the story.)**_

_Ding_

She heard the bell ring. She looked back and saw Brennon. She smiled. She liked him a lot. After Jess left, a week later she saw Brennon again. He was sweet. He understood her. He cared for her and comforted her after Jess left. Of course it wasn't exactly love that she felt for him, though maybe it was. But she didn't know exactly. In a way she still was in love with Jess. But she could never hurt Brennon. He was so good to her. She didn't want to break his heart.

"Hey babe" He came up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How's it going?"  
"Um ok. Memories are coming." He smiled at her sympathetically.  
"Hey it's a new year. A new Christmas. We'll make the best of it. Anyways I'm here." He gave her a I-know-you-want-me- smile and she hit him playfully.  
"Oh yah, you know it" she joked.

They got up and headed out the door. He put his arm around her and they walked together, slowly. In the back of them they heard someone calling Rory.

Rory turned and saw Tristan. She groaned. Brennon looked at her and asked who this was. She told him it was an old friend from Chilton, also the new teacher people were talking about.

"Hey Ror. Um and you are?" He asked Brennon.  
"Aloha. I'm Brennon, Rory's boyfriend." He put his hand out and Tristan shook it.  
"What are you doing Tristan?" Rory asked coldly.  
"Oh I'm just doing some holiday shopping, checking out the bookstore here." He said to her.  
"Huh I see. Well me and my _boyfriend _are just walking _alone_ to the square. Just getting ready for the winter festival that I'll be going with my _boyfriend _so please excuse us. She said putting great emphasis on certain words." Tristan got the idea and then said: "Oh ok then. Um it was nice meeting you Brennon. And I'll see you guys sometime later."  
Clueless that was Brennon, he said: "Ya man. Same to you. Catch ya later bro."  
Then he turned around, Rory still connected, and walked down the street.

Shocked and amused by what had just happened and by Rorys new flame, Tristan laughed to himself and walked inside the new bookstore, on a mission. His mission: A)save Rory from that freak B)By her the best gift ever. The best book for her Christmas gift.

Rory was shocked by what just happened. She couldn't believe Tristan. Ugh. She didn't know why he was thinking talking to them. Couldn't he tell that she wanted nothing to do with him. Also couldn't he tell that she was dating Brennon? Gosh what was his problem. Why was Rory thinking about him anyways? **Got out of my mind Tristan. **She thought

It got darker and Rory and Brennon headed off to the festival. She loved the Winter festival but it reminded her of Jess. Of when they went with Dean and Carla. She could feel tears welding up but shook them off and kissed her boyfriend. He was surprised but took her in and kissed her back. "What was that for?" he asked "Oh I just needed some reassurance. "Oh. Hey need some more?" She laughed and grabbed his head and gave him a long passionate kiss. Nothing could screw this night up. She hoped. And nothing did. But to what she doesn't know is that next week, would not be as great as what this night had turned out to be.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I liked it. haha anywhoo. Um, that's kind of what happened in her past. And later on Tristan will find out after he does something really stupid to her. ok so yah. REVIEW PLEASE**

**PS. did You see Tuesday's episode? Oh my gosh with JESS AHHH Im fully reassured that him and rory are meant for each other. haha  
ok **

**love jenn**


	6. surprises, memories, ACDC and hospitals

**A/N: thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter**

"It's the most wonderful time of the year" Lorelai sang loud enough to bug Michel. He gave her an annoyed look but continued doing his work. "Come on Michel let loose a little. _Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell ROCK, dancing and prancing a bundle of fun… that's the jingle bell Rockk. _Oh I always new that I was a Star. I should have made that band with Rory and Lane when I had the chance. Banana-Ramah would have rocked this world." She enjoyed torturing Michel. It made her in the Christmas spirit even more. He looked at her annoyed out of his mind and walked away "And don't you dare follow me you exasperating female." She stood there laughing until her phone rang. She picked it up "Dragon fly Inn-Lorelai speaking"

"Lor, good it's you, I'm so glad I found you."

"Chris?"

**_----------_**

Tristan sat in the unfamiliar room, his new classroom. It gave him memories of the many, many years back when he was attending Chilton.

_Flashback_

"_As I mentioned yesterday, we will be holding a debate next week. Your subject 'Did Charles I receive a fair trial' The pros will represent the parliament who deemed they had sovereignty and the cons will represent the monarch and try and prove that the charge against him was not legal. What is fascinating Mr. Dugray?" asked Ms. Caldecott_

"_Uh Nothing Ms. Caldecott"_

"_Nothing Mr. Dugray?"_

"_My notes - my notes are fascinating Ms. Caldecott."_

"_Yes they are fascinating Mr. Dugray. As I was saying, the pro and con teams will each have two minutes and 30 seconds for introductions, six minutes to debate, three minutes for conclusions and five minutes for questions from the audience. The winner shall be decided by a hand count from the rest of the class. Does that sound like fun Mr. Dugray?"_

"_What?"_

"_The debate, doesn't' that sound like fun Mr. Dugray?"_

"_Oh, it absolutely does Ms. Caldecott"_

"_More fascinating than staring at Miss. Gilmore's ear?"_

"_Yes Ms. Caldecott" _

_End of Flashback_

Memories-many memories. If it hadn't been for that teacher he could have been staring at her the whole class and maybe, just maybe, gotten a date with her. Rory wasn't anything like the other girls. She ignored him and yelled at him, and through a random banter. You could say he fell for her-hard. Almost felt like love to him. Cupid got him good. That's for sure. He wished she would fall for his charm like all the others, but she saw right through his playboy image. He admired that. _This job is a second chance, _he thought. _Oh, only if I play my cards right, I'll get the girl. Rory Gilmore, she's special, no not the don't-eat-the-paste kind of special she's the I-can't-hurt-her special. And maybe, I'll be the lucky guy._

_**------** _

Rory and Brennon walked down the street together. Not showing any forms of PDA, just holding hands-talking. They had the same taste in music, and could talk forever about a song or the band.

"Ok, Ok. I'll admit. AC/DC is good. But I mean come on. When I first heard their name, I thought people were talking about the air currents, not the band." told Rory

"What's your favourite song?" Brennon asked

"I'll have to say Back in Black, definitely." Rory said

"Oh but that's such a common song."

"Well what about you huh?" Rory raised the question

"You shook me all night long. A big fav"

"Oh really"

"Really? Then why not we go to my place and listen to the CD and see which songs are better" Brennon inquired. Rory wasn't to sure if she wanted to. He had this weird look in his eyes, but she could trusted him.

"Yah lets go babe." Rory answered him.

When the arrived at his house he locked the door to his bedroom and rushed over to his CD case. He found the CD and placed it inside his CD player. The opening chords to Back in Black started to play and he sat on the orange couch on the back wall. He asked her to sit beside him and she did. She knew that Brennon was safe, and that she didn't have to worry about anything bad.

_**---------**_

"_Lor, good it's you, I'm so glad I found you."_

"_Chris?"_

"Chris? What-why are you calling me?"

"Lor, I need you. Gigi-she-she's in the hospital"

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"I don't know. The doctors say that she might even…Lor-she might even die."

"Oh-Chris! What hospital are you at?"

"Children hospital in Hartford"

"Ok I'll be there soon hold on"

You could say that Lorelai sorta still loved Christopher, but when she saw Luke she felt weird tangles in her stomach. She felt sometimes that someone was punching her non stop. She felt nervous almost, but then she remembered. This is Luke-her friend. Close friend even. She couldn't have a crush on him. That would be weird. And Chris…Gosh…He was the father of her daughter. She did love him, but when she found out that Sherri was pregnant with Gigi, well she felt like someone was punching her uncontrollably. She got into her jeep and turned the ignition on and turned up the radio. A favourite song came on **_Eternal flame _**by Bangles and headed for Hartford.

**A/N: Well that's the end so far…Hoped you enjoyed it. I thought this was one of my good chapters. I like the style of writing I used. haha and I made it longer. Well tried to at least. So anywhoo REVIEW PEOPLE**!

**Love Jenn**


	7. Lemon Cutter Cleaner

_**Enjoy this next chapter. I've had this on my comptuer for a while and forgot to finish it and put it up. So haha i hope you like. and be nice with the reviews please :) **_

1010101010101010101

Lorelai pulled up at the hospital about 20 minutes later. She rushed to the main desk and demanded which room Gigi was in.

"Hi, I'm looking for Georgia Hayden's room is."

"Are you related to her?"

"No, but I'm friends with her father, Christopher Hayden."

"Sorry I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Please just the room number, or which side of the building it's in, anything."

"Lor, oh great you made it" called Chris. "Chris, oh it's you. How's Gigi?"

"Lor it's horrible. I'm freaking out. I don't know what to do. I tried to get a hold of Sherri. I don't know if she's in Milan or Paris. I mean come on it's her daughter too. She needs to know what is going on right now." "Honey I know. Come on lets go get some coffee to settle your nerves." Lorelai took Chris to the cafeteria to try and calm him down, and find out a way to get a hold of Sherri.

-----------------------

A crisp feeling was in the Stars Hollow air. Every building was lit up-except for Lukes of course. Tristan didn't understand why this town got so excited for every holiday. Looking outside his window it was picture perfect. Something you would find on a Hallmark card. It gave him a chill when he thought of how Rory grew up here.

He opened up his drawer and looked at the present he bought Rory. _Oliver Twist, _a said favourite of this particular Gilmore. He opened inside and a white piece of paper fell out. He opened it and read,

_I love you! Please forgive me. I didn't know that this was going to happen._

_It's my fault. I didn't mean for Sam to get pregnant. I don't even know why I slept with her!  
Love,  
Jess _

This guy must have forgotten to take the paper out when he refunded the book. Stupid guy, he must have hurt whoever he was writing to real bad. He slipped the paper back inside the book. He went to _Weston's Bakery _to get something to eat.

-----------------------

"Brennon, I'm craving some coffee. Let's go to Lukes!"

"Rory, when are you not craving coffee?"

"True, true, but right now I have a particular huge craving for the goodness of caffeine."

"Fine, let's go."

Rory and Brennon walked up the diner, but only to run into Kirk. "Hello you two, may I interest you in a state of the art lemon cutter cleaner. Freshen up your source of lemonade. Why not? Only three payments of $19.99: only checks, debit or cash acceptable. " advertised Kirk.

"Uh Kirk, as much as I love the taste of lemonade, I rather buy it in a can and add water-much easier. So-I think I don't need a bottle of lemon cutter cleaner, especially when I don't have a lemon cutter in the first place."

"Yes but buying the cleaner will give you no choice in buying a cutter!" Kirk pushed.

"Dude, no cleaner is needed here. Why not you try someone who has a cleaner; why not that nice lady over there that has a Doose bag full of Lemons!" urged Brennon.

"Huh I didn't see her. Say ma'am, I see that you have a bag of Lemons here. May I introduce you to the state of the art_ Dutchens _Lemon cutter Cleaner…" Rory and Brennon laughed at the poor boys attempt at making a sale. They walked over to the counter and sat down. Luke walked up and gave them two cups of coffee and walked away to stop Kirk from harassing the customers.

"So babe, what do you want to do tonight" right then _L-O-V-E _started playing "Hold on that's my cell" Rory walked outside and answered it. "Hey Mom what's up?" she could hear weeping in the background "Mom? Is everything ok?" "Oh sweetie, it's Gigi. She…

-------------------------------

_**Dun –Dun- Dun! Cliffhanger. What happens? Is Gigi ok? What about Tristan and this book? What'll happen when Tristan and Rory make peace and he gives her this book? And what about Brennon and Rory, will something un-nice happen to the 2 of them? Does Brennon have something not so great on his mind? I guess you'll all have to wait to find out. : ) I feel quite evil hah!**_

_**Love Jenn**_


	8. My only daughter left

_**Last time….**_

_Rory walked outside and answered it. "Hey Mom what's up?" she could hear weeping in the background "Mom? Is everything ok?" "Oh sweetie, it's Gigi. She…_

"Mom what's the matter! What about Gigi?"

"Sweetie, Gigi…She…died."

"What are you talking about? How could she have died? Are you with dad right now? How is he?" Rory sniffed a tear back. Her only sibling, step sibling, had passed away! How could this have happened?

"Chris said that a year ago Gigi was diagnosed with Congenital Heart defect. They tried everything to make her feel healthier but it had gotten worst. (**A/N: I'm not to sure about the symptoms and the affects this disease has on patients…it was just a random disease I found. sorry if people have a problem with this) **Oh sweetie! You need to come here now, to the hospital!"

"Of course Mom, anything!" Lorelai gave Rory all the information she needed. She ran into the diner and looked for Brennon. She ran up to him crying. Without a second thought, he pulled Rory into his arms, and let her cry on his shoulder. "Rory what's wrong?"

"My step-sister…Gigi…she… 'Sniff'…DIED!"

"WHAT? How" "I'll tell you in the car, but right now I need you to drive me to Children's hospital."

Rory and Brennon scurried off to the hospital. When they got there, Rory ran to the front desk. "Excuse me! My sister died! I need to know where she is! Where my family is! Anything! Please I'm begging you!"

"What is her name miss?"

"_Is?_ You mean _WAS…_ She died didn't you hear me? You doctors couldn't save her life!" **(A/N: I don't know if Rory would act like this about Gigi, but in my story she is, he-he)** "Fine miss, what was her name?" "Georgia Hayden." "Thank you. Your family should be in room 3A. Just down that way and around the corner." Thank you so much"

Rory speeded down the hall and turned around the corner. She went inside room 3A and saw a weeping Chris, and Lorelai comforting him, crying herself. "MOM!"

"Sweetie, I'm so glad to see you." "I can't believe this happened! Does Sherri know?"

"We tried to get a hold of her family, but we can't seem to find her. She could be anywhere but we wouldn't know this. It bothers me so much that she would just leave her child like that, especially since her child just died of a heart disease, and she doesn't even know about it." Lorelai ranted.

"We should keep on looking!" Rory turned to her father and rushed over to him "Dad! I'm so, so, sorry." She hugged him and he just held onto her. He didn't want to let go of his only living daughter. "I want you to always know that I love you so much Rory. I don't want you to ever leave me too. I love you!" Chris broke down after he told his only daughter left, that he loved her. He truly did. He may have been one of the worst fathers ever, but Rory still loved him. He was her father for crying out loud. It had just upset her to know that he was hurting like that. It made her furious to know that Sherri had no clue that Gigi passed away.

"Mom, I'm going to get some coffee. Dad, do you want some too?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Ok. Mom, stay with him. Comfort him. He really needs our love. To lose his father and daughter, he really needs us. He needs us so much!" Lorelai smiled at her daughter and pulled her in a big hug. "Thank you for being the coolest, most amazing kid I've ever known. I love you so much! This past year has been rocky, but we will get through this. We will. I promise."

"Thank you mom, I love you too."

Rory gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and walked up to her loving boyfriend. She was so blessed to have this frog-cutting-not-washing-hands-after boyfriend. He may be weird, but she loved him. After the whole incident with Jess, she never would have thought she would ever love anyone again. Jess was her third love. He was the one that took her virginity. Dean was her second love, and Tristan was her first. She didn't know what it was about Tristan, but she always liked him. He may have been a player, playboy, but there was something about his blue eyes, blonde hair that drove her crazy. Seeing him after so many years sparked something inside of her. She didn't know how and why this was happing to her. She thought she was over him. She dated two other guys, and almost married one. She had almost married Jess; until she found out he cheated on her and was having a baby with another woman. That had broken her heart so much. It tore her into two. She didn't eat, shower or go away from her room for weeks. She would lock herself inside her bedroom, cry, cry, and looked back on all the memories she had with Jess. The love of her life, at least she thought. After she figured she was ready to face the world, she ran into Brennon. They talked, laughed and after many months, went on a date. Since then Brennon was there for her. He didn't take her for granted, and didn't cheat on her with other girls. But then Tristan came back and shook her world upside down. She thought that maybe she would give him a chance, to be her friend of course. She figured that there was no harm in that.

After getting four coffees she made her way back to her parents. Brennon gave a coffee to Lorelai and took the other one for him. Quietly, Rory went up to her dad and gave him a cup. Silently he thanked her and she just sat beside him sipping her own cup, comforting her dad.

---------------------------------------------

The ride back to Stars Hallow was quiet. Rory was in a depth of thought. It was December 22nd, two days before Christmas Eve. Brennon dropped Rory off at Lukes and went off to work. Rory walked up to the door when she saw a familiar figure. She walked up to him and smiled. Tristan looked at her confused.

"Hey"

"Hey Rory, I thought you didn't want to talk to me."

"Yeah, I gave it some thought. I guess there isn't any harm in being friends right? I guess I was just surprised to see you in over 10 years. I haven't seen you since we were 16." She smiled at him.

"Mhmm…Well I got the teaching job and thought that maybe I could patch everything up. I really do want to be friends. I know that I was so annoying to you, but I've changed. Believe me."

"I do. And yes Tristan, I will be friends with you. Why not we go to _Weston's _tomorrow for some pie? They make really good Lemon meringue."

"Why not we go now?"

"My step sister passed away, and I really just want to rest. Its been a hard enough day already."

"Okay. I'm really sorry…Mary."

"You know you may want to change that nickname of yours."

"Mary! Are you telling me that you aren't the same innocent girl I knew oh so long ago?"

"I guess not!" She laughed and said good-bye. She started her way to her house. She hoped that this would turn out. She really did want to be friends, and she hoped that nothing bad would happen. Her Christmas was already saddening enough.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the lack of update.

Ps; If you haven't read so already…Check out my other story-True Bliss. It's a Lit, so if you're a lit fan, go and read!


End file.
